


Salvatore 夏日的薩爾瓦多

by ZXhaitang



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Oooooorange, Smooooooke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXhaitang/pseuds/ZXhaitang
Summary: 香菸的味道纏繞，慵懶又帶著點沉醉。裡面幾絲柑橘的陽光，給陰翳的香氣添了些許的溫暖。哪怕主人不在。
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Wally West
Kudos: 1





	Salvatore 夏日的薩爾瓦多

ABO Kyle 香菸Alpha/Wally 柑橘Omega   
BGM：Salvatore—Lana Del Rey

Kyle 手上拿著一個橘子口味的冰淇淋，在「春城」溫暖的天氣下融的有點太快。本來還算清爽的橘子香氣在濕熱的環境中變得黏膩。

我們偉大的傳炬者正在哥倫比亞的麥德林城出任務。南美洲走私毒品的大城，因為涉及了超能者犯案，所以黑漆漆的聯盟顧問就讓難得休假在地球的Kyle 去進行臥底。畢竟，語言優勢*1是吧？

原本長期在外太空顯得有點蒼白的膚色，Kyle 回到地球一次給曬了回來。大街上Kyle 抬了抬墨鏡，抽了抽鼻子。煙癮有點大的城市啊，Kyle 心想，雖然他不抽菸也自己信息素的緣故總沒法準確分辨香菸款式。

其實這城市一直帶給Kyle 在美國居所的熟悉感。自從炫目的藍色閃電在他生命裡留下了焦痕，Kyle 就從匆忙的紐約移居到慢緩的邁阿密。紐約茫茫的人海行色匆匆，大廈刺眼的白光，Kyle 覺得疲憊，覺得慢一步，他已疲乏於追逐幻影。

所以Kyle 搬到邁阿密，一個陽光燦爛，盛產柑橘的地方，空氣中陽光與鮮橙交織著慵懶的韻味。到了晚上，燈紅酒綠、霓虹七彩。自城中由上而下望去，如海藍色寶石般剔透，接近透綠，像某個人的瞳色。

但他總不能稱他邁阿密的居所為家，紐約也不行，甚至莫戈上也無法。

他的家，在閃電的彼方。

夜晚的城市多少都相同，只是紐約多是向世界中心宣示的惡棍，而邁阿密則都是衣香鬢影間的毒品交易。麥德林更甚，奢華轎車、音樂美酒，獵人包裹在燕尾服裡的敏銳直覺。

離開了又一場的宴會，臥底任務要交差的資料都大抵收集完。蝙蝠俠並未特別要求任務完成的時間，更何況在送行時還「不經意」的說就當是個度假。大概是不想我爛在瞭望塔吧，Kyle 心想，一個有太多回憶閃光的地方。

夜晚的街道上，菸味依舊瀰漫。身上的橙花香水久久不散，Kyle恍惚間也不確定是自己的還是剛剛那位頻送香波的紅髮美人。離開時頰邊的軟絲觸感仍在，Kyle 輕吻她的側臉。Ciao，發音圓潤尾音輕顫。

Kyle回到暫時的住處，窗外雨點敲打著。大概是發情期鄰近，信息素濃烈的纏繞在房間中。香菸的味道飄盪，燃燒中帶著柑橘爛熟的味道。回到單身後，Kyle 向來喜歡將信息素放到最大，細細分辨其中越來越淡的柑橘香。果香將他原本像細菸的信息素提升了層次，雪茄般的令人沈醉。

Kyle 一邊伸手套弄著自己，一邊任由壓不住的記憶如蝶翻飛。

Ciao amore. *2

紅髮人兒的肩頭上有著細小的雀斑，在紅潤的膚色上，像是冰淇淋上的巧克力碎。Kyle 俯身，一顆星星入口。血液中纏繞著恆星的電光與熱度，兜轉化作馨香的柑橘味。

Kyle 汗溼的黑髮在純白的被單上形成強烈的對比。信息素包裹著他，情慾與安全感。眼前白光一片後，重新定焦在窗上晶亮的水珠上。閃電閃過窗外，水滴折射出各種光彩。Kyle 的思緒又回到了那雙綠眼睛裡，五光十色的異彩。紅色的身影在淡藍暮色裡，夏日中下著雨，唱著歌曲、哼起藍調，自信非凡的踢起水花。

淚花打在枕上，回憶中的紅髮似夏日驕陽，張狂熾熱。Kyle 不斷追尋著那抹紅色，等待他回首。救世主哀悼著犧牲者。*3Kyle 喚著那人的名字。血液中的香菸叫囂著柑橘的缺席。柑橘盛產於冬天*4，鮮香卻總是讓人想著豔陽夏日，冰品的沁涼。而夢境的最後，藍色閃電便是清醒的先聲。

Ciao amore. *5

永久的標記，然而並不是永恆。生命消逝，便如香氣消散。

早晨街角冰淇淋小販的鈴聲傳來，鮮橙的香味繚繞在心中。

該吃點冰淇淋了。

*1這邊設定Kyle 小時候是跟爸媽住墨西哥，所以母語是西語。（官方父親的設定是墨西哥人就照著用了。）

*2 Ciao amore. 西語：「你好，親愛的。」

*3 Salvatore 在西語中有救世主的意思，這邊拿來比喻Kyle ，犧牲者我相信大家都知道是誰。

*4 Wally的生日1/16 冬天的孩子但像個小太陽啊。

*5 Ciao amore. 西語：「再見，親愛的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 作者碎碎念：
> 
> 全篇沒有提到Wally 的名字，但用了大量的意象，希望不會在閱讀上有太多的困難。  
> 柑橘、陽光、紅髮、綠眼、藍色閃電和紅色人影等都在暗示著Wally 。  
> 藍色閃電還有一部分是指神速力，Wally 犧牲的地方。
> 
> 這邊的狀態是在永久標記後，Wally犧牲在神速力裡頭。Kyle 除了搬離紐約，更拉長在宇宙中的常駐時間，來讓自己脫離悲傷的情緒。Kyle 在漫畫裡用了同樣的方式應對Alex的死，我就挪用一下了。雖然說是遠離了容易觸景傷情的地方，但在尋找落腳處時仍找尋著一切與Wally 相似的特質。
> 
> 大量引用了歌詞與意象，都融在文字裡了，搭配歌曲跟歌詞看文章會更有深度。
> 
> 我真的好蘇西語，好好聽又性感。


End file.
